La Quête d'Erebor
by Cassy Calamityy
Summary: Alors que la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne était chez Bilbon Sacquet, le Hobbit choisi pour lui aussi participer à la quête, une naine arrive chez le Hobbit. Elle se nomme Delsha. Mais comment connaît-elle Thorin, Fili, Kili, et tous les autres nains de la compagnie ?
1. Prologue: Retrouvaille Surprise

"Au delà...

Des montagnes embrumés

Non loin des sombres...

Cavernes du passées

Dans l'aube bleutée...

Il faut aller

En quête de l'or...

Palais enchantés

Les pins rugissaient...

Hauts et fiers

Les vents gémissaient...

Dans la nuit d'hiver

Rouge le feu...

Sur mille lieux

Flambez les arbres...

Torche de lumière"

L'ambiance était calme et triste.

Tous réfléchissaient à l'aventure qui les attendait.

Mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ce qui fit sortir tout le monde de ses rêveries.

-Vous avez invité quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui Thorin. Mais vous ne serez pas déçu, répondit le magicien.

Ce dernier alla à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte

-Entres, Delsha, je t'en prie.

-Où sont-ils?

-Dans le salon.

Deux des nains allèrent à l'entrée, et quand ils aperçurent la naine, ils se stoppèrent sec.

-Mère... Vous... Vous êtes vivante !

-Mes petits !

Elle les serra contre elle.

-Où est votre père? Demanda Delsha.

Il se retournèrent et le nain blond l'appela.

Le chef arriva, ne comprenant pas.

Il observa la naine quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que c'était sa bien-aimée.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Dix longues années qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu.

Après cela, Delsha alla dans le salon, et tout les nains se figèrent.

Bofur lui sauta dans les bras sans même réfléchir.


	2. Chapitre 1: Finalement ?

- _Qui parie que Bilbon ne viendra pas??_ Lança Bofur.

Ils étaient à poney, et commençaient tout juste leur quête de récupérer la montagne.

Bilbon ne les avait pas suivit, car il voulait rester chez lui, dans son petit logis.

- _Qui parie que le Bilbon viendra ?_ Rétoqua la magicien.

- _Moi!_ Cria Delsha.

- _Je la suis!_ Fit Balin.

- _De même!_ Fit Dori.

-J'ai un pressentiment qu'il reviendra, dit Nori.

- _Personne d'autre?_ Demanda Gandalf.

- _Il ne viendra pas..._ Murmura Thorin.

Delsha le rejoignit.

- _Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?_ Demanda la naine.

- _Je suis comme à mon habitude,_ répondit sèchement Thorin.

- _Je me rappelle, il y a dix ans, tu étais... Disons... Un peu plus... Souriant?_

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Et toi tu es toujours la même. Tu as toujours un don pour énerver les gens._

 _-J'énerve que toi, tu sais_ , fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, puis Delsha reprit :

- _Kili?_

 _-Et toi Fili?_

 _-Toujours._

Elle arrêta son cheval pour arriver à la hauteur des deux frères.

 _-Kili, tu es l'élu._

 _-Toujours ?_

 _-Toujours._

 _-De toute façon, Thorin ne m'a jamais aimé_ , lança Fili.

- _C'est pas ça, c'est juste que Kili a les même cheveux que lui, c'est tout,_ expliqua Delsha, se retenant de rire.

- _Eh ouais!_ Fit Kili en lançant ses cheveux en l'air.

Fili lança un bref regard à son frère, avant que sa mère continu :

- _Mais moi je t'aime mon petit !!_

 _-Car tu as les même cheveux que moi je suppose.._. Proposa Fili.

- _Dans le mille!!_

 _-C'est stupide..._ Fit le nain blond.

Et ils éclatèrent tous les trois dans un fou rire incontrôlable et incompréhensible aux yeux des autres.

Mais une voix les arrêtèrent :

- _Attendez!!! Attendez!!!_

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent.

- _Bilbon Saquet!_ Fit le magicien.

- _J'ai... J'ai signé!_ Fit Bilbon en arrivant à côté de Balin, à cours de souffle, en tendant le contrat.

Balin sortit une petite loupe de sa poche, observa le papier, avant de déclarer :

- _Bien. Tout a l'air en ordre._

 _-Donnez-lui un poney_ , fit Thorin en faisant repartir son cheval.

- _Heu... Je... J'ai fais plusieurs randonnées, qui parfois était très longues, et..._

Mais avant qu'il ne put finir, les deux frères l'attrapèrent et le mirent sur un poney.

Bilbon ne bougea pas, comme pétrifié. La compagnie se remit en marche.

Le Hobbit éternua, et Gandalf se mit à côté de Bilbon. Ce dernier se remit à éternuer, et le magicien demanda :

- _Eh bien, Bilbon, que vous arrive-t-il ?_

 _-Je suis allergique au crin de poney_ , fit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches. _Mince, j'ai oublié mon mouchoir. Arrêtez! Arrêtez-vous!_

La compagnie s'arrêta.

 _-Qu'y a-t-il encore?_ Demanda Thorin qui commençait à s'énerver.

- _J'ai oublié mon mouchoir. Il faut faire demi-tour._

Bofur arracha un bout de sa veste, avant de le lancer à Bilbon.

- _Tenez, prenez ça_! Fit-il.

Bilbon le rattrapa de justesse.

Les nains rigolèrent puis se remirent en route.

- _Il faudra vous passer de mouchoirs, feu de cheminée et de tout le reste,_ commença Gandalf. _Vous vous êtes lancé dans une longue quête, qui ne sera pas une des plus facile, je vous l'accorde. Mais vous avez une bien belle compagnie avec vous._

 _-Eh bien, merci Gandalf, ça rassure..._ Ironisa le Hobbit.


End file.
